The Lovely Poison
by Shirohina
Summary: Une rencontre entre le chevalier des poissons et une jeune fille changera le cours de leurs vie.


The lost canvas

Je marchais, tête baissée, mes vêtements et mes cheveux se laissant détremper par la pluie. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, je grelottai. Mes pieds glissaient dans la boue. Je serrais contre moi mon bloc de dessin dont le papier humide ondulait, une grande cape enveloppa ma tête et mes épaules. Je cherchais du regard la personne bienveillante qui m'avait protégé de la pluie avec sa cape. Un homme à l'armure étincelante apparut devant moi. Ses longs cheveux bleutés tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Je fis quelques pas vers lui et tentais de l'appeler.

-« Seigneur… » bafouillais-je

-« Albafica. » répondit-il d'une voix grave

-« Merci. » dis-je en tendant un bras hésitant dans sa direction.

-« Ne me touche pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

Je reculais, surprise. Ses yeux scintillant tristement d'un éclat qui me sembla douloureux.

-« Mais je… » bredouillais-je

-« Mon corps est empoisonné, tu ne peux pas me toucher. » dit-il en s'en allant.

Je restais stupéfaite. Cet homme si beau devait être si seul. Beaucoup de questions m'envahissaient tout à coup. J'aurais aimé en parler au Seigneur Shion. Lui demander son avis et si le Seigneur Albafica n'avait pas simplement menti. Il aurait été tout à fait normal qu'il ne veuille pas que je le touche. Il était si beau et moi si répugnante, mais cet éclat dans ses yeux, lui, ne mentait pas.

Le lendemain, je décidais de lui rapporter son vêtement qui même propre, sentait le parfum délicat des roses. Le seigneur Albafica était le douzième chevalier d'or, celui des poissons. Je traversais sans encombre les onze maisons précédant celle des poissons. Arrivée à mon but final, j'escaladais les marches du temple avec une timidité inquiète. Comment réagirait le Seigneur en me voyant ainsi, lui rapportant une vieille cape dont il n'avait certainement plus l'utilité ? Pourquoi me donnais-je ce mal ? Je voulais le voir sourire. Je voulais voir le bonheur découvrir ses dents alignées, blanches, parfaites, je voulais que ses yeux bleus scintillent d'un autre éclat que celui, peiné, que j'avais vu la dernière fois. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Comment quelqu'un comme moi pourrait rendre le sourire à quelqu'un comme lui ? Je voulais être utile à quelqu'un. Il sortit soudain de sa demeure, et se figea en me voyant. Le Seigneur Albafica semblait aussi éteint qu'hier, son armure resplendissait sous le soleil pâle, ses longs cheveux océans ondulaient autour de son visage, ses lèvres rosées se tordirent, les traits ciselés de son visage eurent une moue de surprise puis revinrent à une attitude distante.

-« Encore toi. Que viens-tu faire ici ? » Soupira-t-il

-« Je viens vous rapporter votre cape. Merci infiniment. » Remerciais-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

-« Ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer jusqu'ici je n'en veux plus. » Dit-il, s'apprêtant à passer à côté de moi sans plus de considération.

Je me précipitais pour saisir son poignet. Sa peau d'albâtre était froide, douce sous mes doigts abîmés. Son corps entier s'immobilisa. Il se retourna presque mécaniquement, ses yeux tristes se posant directement sur ma main et son poignet. Un frisson désagréable, piquant me parcourut. La paume de main s'engourdissait douloureusement tandis que son regard glissait jusqu'à mon visage. Il ne tenta aucunement de se dégager.

-« Serais-tu folle ou es-tu simplement stupide ? » gronda-t-il

De ma main libre, je lui donnais la toile immaculée, il la prit prudemment entre son pouce et son index. Ma tête tournait, le paysage formait des vagues autour de moi. Ma prise se desserra, mon cœur était compressé dans ma poitrine, chaque muscle devenait douloureux, mon souffle s'entrecoupait de spasmes et je m'effondrais sur les marches dures, je fermais mes yeux, priant pour que la douleur cesse.

Je me réveillais péniblement, j'étais dans un lit dont les draps soyeux dégageaient une exquise odeur. J'emplissais mes poumons de ce parfum si délicat qui embaumait toute la pièce. Les yeux toujours clos, j'étirais lentement mon corps douloureux. Je parcourais du regard la pièce, une lumière douce vint caresser la chambre peu meublée. Seuls subsistaient un grand lit paré de tissus turquoises et un petit bureau blanc. Je dégageais sans ménagement mes pieds endoloris des couvertures. Je me levais, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas tomber à nouveau. Le sol tanguait sous mes pieds glacés, je n'étais plus vêtue de mon habit usé mais d'une tunique blanche, voletant sous la brise fraîche. Je fermais les yeux, laissant le temps à mes sens de s'adapter. Une grande ouverture sur l'extérieur était taillée dans la pierre, je m'en approchais, traînant un peu mes pieds. Un champ de roses écarlates s'étendait devant moi. Le vent les faisait danser au rythme de sa respiration, un homme en armure d'or et aux longs cheveux d'azur se tenait en son centre. Comme s'il avait sentit mon regard se poser dans son dos, il fit gracieusement volte-face et marcha dans ma direction. Ses pas résonnèrent bientôt jusqu'ici. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il entra, répandant sa majesté dans la chambre. Toujours triste. Magnifiquement mélancolique.

-« Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu as de la chance, si je n'avais plus eu d'antidote, tu serais morte, convulsant, asphyxié par un excès de salive. » dit-il

-« Merci. » déglutis-je difficilement

-« Inutile de faire cette tête. Je ne fais que mon devoir. Pourquoi prendre le risque de perdre la vie aussi stupidement ? » demanda-t-il

-« C'était peut-être stupide mais les raisons qui m'ont poussée à faire cela ne l'étaient pas ! » m'écriais-je devant l'indifférence du Seigneur Albafica

-« Quelles sont-elle, ces raisons ? » insista-t-il

-« Je…je….je voulais vous voir sourire. Je voulais vous voir heureux, je voulais lire de la joie dans vos yeux…je…je ….voulais… » sanglotais-je

Il écarquilla les yeux, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit à peine pour laisser passer un bruit difforme.

-« Quoi ? » fit-il

-« Je voulais juste que vous soyez heureux ! Je ne savais pas comment faire ! Je ne voulais plus vous voir si seul Seigneur Albafica ! » continuais-je

-« Cela ne te regarde point jeune fille. Personne ne peut me toucher. C'est mon destin. » déclara-t-il

-« Non ! Si vous acceptez ainsi votre destinée, moi, je ne le peux ! Je ne peux supporter de voir quelqu'un comme vous malheureux ! Vous êtes si beau, mais cette beauté, que vous rapporte-elle au final ? Vous êtes telle une rose magnifique aux épines si acérées et venimeuses que personne ne peut toucher ! » hurlais-je

Ses yeux s'étaient clos. Je le regardais avec appréhension, en avais-je trop dit ?

-« Certes, tu as raison. Je suis seul. Et alors ? Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? » m'interrogea-t-il, parfaitement calme

-« Immunisez quelqu'un à votre poison ! » suggérais-je

Il ria, d'un rire clair et chantant, mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

-« C'est totalement impossible. Personne n'y survivrait. » ria le Seigneur Albafica

-« Je vous prouverais le contraire ! » hurlais-je en détalant hors de sa demeure.

Pour s'immuniser contre une substance toxique, il fallait en absorber de petites quantités, puis augmenter la dose un peu plus chaque jour. Or, je ne possédais aucun échantillon, même minuscule du poison qui circulait dans les veines du Seigneur Albafica. Je supposais qu'il était identique à celui contenu dans ses roses. Il fallait que j'obtienne, au mieux une rose, au pire, quelques gouttes de son sang. Je marchais dans l'artère principale de la ville, demandant aux passants s'ils voulaient un portrait. Mais l'art n'intéressait ici personne, chacun était pris dans ses occupations quotidiennes, des hommes aux visages étroits et stricts desquels se dégageait une sévérité presque cruelle, des femmes rougies par l'effort, lorgnaient les enfants qui couraient ici et là d'un œil mauvais, plusieurs chiens secs et vif passaient à toute vitesse entre les jambes des commerçants. La ville était particulièrement animée les jours de marché, le reste du temps, elle se mourait. Un homme en armure dorée se frayait un chemin dans la grande rue largement obstruée par les étales des marchants. Ses longs cheveux d'un jaune verdoyant se balançaient au rythme de son pas énergique. Seigneur Shion. Allais-je enfin pouvoir lui demander conseil ? J'accourais vers lui aussi vite que me le permettait mon bloc de dessin et mes crayons.

-« Seigneur Shion ! » Hélais-je en agitant ma main libre dans les airs surchargés d'épices.

-« Hana ? Qui y a-t-il ? » fit-il surpris

-« J'ai quelques questions au sujet du Seigneur Albafica. » dis-je

Il soupira et m'entraîna dans une ruelle plus calme.

-« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il

-« J'ai plusieurs questions. Premièrement, pourquoi son corps est-il empoisonné ? Deuxièmement, Le poison qui infecte son corps est-il le même que celui des roses et troisièmement, où puis-je trouver ces roses démoniaques ? » soufflais-je

-« Albafica est infecté par ce poison parce qu'il a subit un entraînement grâce auquel son corps tolère le poison sans effets secondaires. Oui, il s'agit du même poison. Tu peux en trouver sur le chemin qui mène au palais du grand pope. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? » s'étonna-t-il

-« Je veux prouver au Seigneur Albafica que je peux m'immuniser complètement à son poison. » déclarais-je

-« Ce n'est que pure folie ! Tu perdras la vie ! » s'indigna Shion

-« Non, je réussirais quoi qu'il arrive ! Merci Seigneur Shion ! » M'exclamais-je en m'en allant. Il me regarda courir, un peu hébété. Traverser les onze maisons précédant celle des poisons n'était pas un problème. La douzième en vue, je freinais l'allure, tentant de me faire la plus discrète possible. Mon cœur semblait vouloir briser mes côtes. Que m'arriverait-il si je me faisais prendre ? Je jetais des regards apeurés au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement, le temple semblait vide, comme personne n'était en vu, je m'attardais un peu sur la splendide demeure. Les pierres grises étaient travaillées avec beaucoup de finesse et de talent. Je traversais la maison des poissons, de l'autre côté, un champ de roses vermeilles ondulait sous le vent frais. Je remontais le col de ma robe sur mon nez, ce n'était pas le moment de mourir. Je fis trois pas entre les fleurs avant de constater que je n'avais rien pour empêcher leur divine mais meurtrière odeur de se rependre lorsque je redescendrais en ville. Je me baissais, je choisissais cinq roses que je trouvais plus belles que les autres, avec mille précautions pour ne pas enfoncer une épine dans ma peau, je saisissais les fleurs et remontais rapidement dans la bâtisse ouverte. Je cherchais désespérément un tissu, un chiffon quelque chose pour envelopper les roses mortelles quand j'entendis des bruits de pas, des chaussures métalliques heurtaient bruyamment le sol. Oh non, pensais-je. J'étais dans la chambre du Seigneur Albafica, j'optais pour me cacher sous le lit, je m'y glissais silencieusement tandis que le chevalier des poissons entrait dans la pièce en soupirant. Je vis la lourde armure d'or, tant par son poids que par les responsabilités qui pesaient sur celui qui la portait, tomber sur la pierre avec un grand fracas. Il s'installa dans son lit, faisant grincer le sommier. Que faire ? Que faire ? Il ne serait vraisemblablement pas ravi de me trouver là, je ne pouvais plus fuir et cette proximité avec les roses démoniaques m'inquiétait au plus haut point. J'espérais qu'il s'endormirait vite, pour que je puisse m'enfuir en restant la plus discrète possible. Sa respiration ralentit doucement, et se stabilisa. Je glissais ma tête hors de dessous le lit. Il s'était endormit paisiblement. Je sortais de ma cachette, tremblante à l'idée de rompre le silence. Une fois debout, mon regard se posa sur son visage serein. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine, sa bouche aux lèvres rebondies laissait passer quelques soupirs, ses yeux clos étaient ombragés par ses longs cils noirs et son nez frémissait si la brise soufflait sur son visage, ses cheveux se répandaient en rivière sur le drap blanc. Je restais un peu à l'admirer, béate devant tant de grâce. Soudain, il se retourna vers moi, je fis un bond en arrière, retenant un cri dans ma gorge, il plissa les yeux et grogna, je détalais sans demander mon reste, enroulant les fleurs dans un pan de ma robe. Je m'arrêtais, je ne savais plus de quel côté se trouvait l'entrée. Le lit grinça, me sortant de ma réflexion, un « qui est là ? » résonna contre la pierre, je me décidais pour la gauche. Je me retournais, pour faire face à un Seigneur Albafica pas totalement réveillé qui me regardait sans comprendre. Son regard un peu assoupi dégringola jusqu'aux roses précipitamment emballées et s'éclaira.

-« Ne fais pas ça … ! » s'écria-t-il

Je me précipitais à gauche, sans l'écouter. J'avais emprunté le bon chemin, un peu plus loin se dressait la onzième maison. Une fois sur le seuil de sa demeure, je descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse pour m'élancer sur le chemin du retour.

-« ATTEND ! » hurla-t-il une dernière fois

Je fis volte-face afin de lui lancer mon plus beau sourire. Et m'en allais pour de bon.

Je descendais péniblement la rue principale en plein marché, sans mon bloc de dessin, je souhaitais acheter un alambic pour distiller le poison de la dernière rose qu'il me restait. Le poison ne me faisait plus vraiment d'effet, simplement quelques nausées, rien d'insurmontable. Au début, je crachais de sang, mon pouls s'accélérait subitement, mes muscles se paralysaient, mon cœur manquait quelques battements, mais je restais en vie. J'avais presque atteint mon but. Le Seigneur Shion suivait mes progrès de près, craignant que je ne succombe. Depuis l'incident de la dernière fois, le Seigneur Albafica ne m'était plus apparut. J'étais préoccupée, à quoi bon vouloir sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de votre aide ? Je me dirigeais vers une dame âgée dont la peau ressemblait au papier des parchemins, ses traits doux et délicats se crispèrent en un sourire lorsqu'elle me vit. Je lui achetais l'alambic, la saluais et retournais chez moi d'un pas rapide. Une silhouette familière me croisa dans la grande rue, le chevalier des poissons. Il me lança une rose par-dessus son épaule, basculant légèrement sa tête vers moi, son profil harmonieux m'apparut dans toute sa finesse.

-« Ne meurs pas. » dit-il dans une murmure à peine perceptible, avant de partir à grande enjambées.

Je restais stupéfaite. Je ramassais la fleur, elle ne possédait aucune épine. Elle n'était pas empoisonnée, je la ramenais dans ma petite habitation et la mettais dans une carafe pleine d'eau propre. Il ne voulait donc pas que je succombe. Alors, c'est que ma réussite lui importait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je souris, heureuse de son intérêt pour mon travail.

La fin de la semaine approchait, je devais absorber la dernière dose ce jour. Dose qui, si je n'étais pas parfaitement immunisée, aurait été fatale. Je versais quelques gouttes du liquide pourpre dans un verre et le portais à mes lèvres. Cela n'avait pas un goût amer ou âpre, non, mais une saveur douce et sucrée qui restait en bouche longtemps après l'avoir avalé. J'attendis un peu, je comptais courir à la douzième maison pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas contraint de vivre seul, qu'il pouvait immuniser quelqu'un. Au bout d'un certain moment, je me décidais à sortir. Une fumée écarlate montait dans les airs du côté de l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Les passants affolés prétendaient qu'il s'agissait des roses démoniaques. Mon cœur rata un battement. Le Seigneur Albafica se battait en ce moment même. Je m'élançais en directions des vapeurs toxiques. La couleur rougeoyante se teinta puis vira au vert kaki. Je poursuivais ma course. Une tornade s'éleva, tourbillonnante de pétales rouges. Les roses démoniaques ! Je stoppais ma course. Attendant un signe de vie. Non loin de moi, quelques bâtiments explosèrent et un homme dont l'armure était plus noire que le plumage d'un corbeau passa au-dessus d'une habitation en ruines. Son regard s'attarda sur la rose du Seigneur Albafica à ma boutonnière.

-« Tu connais Albafica des poissons n'est-ce pas ? » ricana-t-il

Je fronçais les sourcils, que voulait-il dire, cet hurluberlu ? Je hochais la tête.

-« Hahahahaha ! C'est cette ville qu'il tenait tant à protéger ? Et bien je vais la réduire en cendre comme je l'ai fait avec le chevalier des poissons ! » Hurla-t-il

-« Tu mens ! Quelqu'un comme toi n'aurait jamais pu vaincre le Seigneur Albafica ! » m'écriais-je

-« C'est ce qu'une sale gamine errante raconte, tu vas vivre le même trépas que ton cher chevalier ! » s'exclama-t-il, un rictus terrifiant fendant son visage. Il abattit sur moi une rafale de pouvoir violette qui balaya mes cheveux en arrière. Je fermais les yeux. J'attendis, je ne mourrais pas ? Je relevais la tête, le Seigneur Shion s'était interposé entre l'homme à l'armure noire et moi.

-« Je ne te laisserai pas tuer cette jeune fille ni le reste des habitants de cette ville car je suis Shion, chevalier d'or du bélier ! » déclara le Seigneur Shion.

-« Tu subiras le même sort que ton compagnon, le chevalier des poissons ! » menaça l'homme en noir

Des fils mauves relièrent les doigts de l'homme aux membres du Seigneur Shion. Son bras se tordit d'une étrange façon et il poussa un cri déchirant. Je frémissais, il était en train de briser un par un les os du chevalier du bélier avait-il fait subir le même sort au Seigneur Albafica ?

-« Arrêtez ! Laissez le ! » Hurlais-je une larme roulant sur ma joue.

Les fils furent sectionnés par une rose d'encre. De la poussière soulevée du sol masquait le Seigneur Shion.

-« Mais qu'est ce que ….Albafica ?! » Bredouilla le chevalier du bélier.

Le chevalier des poissons se tenait difficilement debout face à l'homme aux fils, une rose entre les lèvres, ruisselant de sang, un bras ballant, probablement brisé, une de ses jambes formant un angle anormal.

-« Je suis désolé Shion, j'ai un peu de retard, tout ira bien à présent. Je viens en finir avec toi Minos, je t'avais pourtant dit que je protègerais cette ville. » Articula difficilement le Seigneur Albafica. Mon cœur se serra, le voir dans un tel état. Comment avait-il trouvé la force de venir jusqu'ici avec de telles blessures. Il se mit en garde.

-« Je vais en finir avec toi, Albafica des poissons ! » S'écria le dénommé Minos en lançant une rafale de fils sur le Seigneur Albafica. Ce dernier, envoya des gouttes de son sang sous forme d'épines de roses. L'autre para avec les ailes métalliques fixées sur le dos de son armure.

-« C'est inutile Albafica des poissons ! »déclara-t-il quand le chevalier des poissons tomba à genoux dans la poussière.

-« Seigneur Albafica ! » hurlais-je

-« Je t'ai battu ! Accepte ta mort chevalier d'or ! Tu ne pouvais pas me tuer ! » délira Minos

-« Regarde Minos, regarde-toi. » Dit le Seigneur Shion d'un ton parfaitement calme.

Minos se regarda et écarquilla les yeux, une rose rouge était fichée dans son cœur.

-« Une rose démoniaque. » Dit-il en l'arrachant.

-« Non, tu fais erreur, c'est une rose sanglante gorgée du sang d'Albafica. » Expliqua Shion.

Minos cracha du sang et hurla de manière trop désarticulée pour que je comprenne. Son cosmos se décupla, nous allions tous mourir. Il voulait anéantir cette ville et ses habitants mais le chevalier du bélier l'emprisonna dans une prison transparente.

-« Je ne t'autoriserai pas à détruire ce pourquoi Albafica a tant combattu. » fit Shion d'un ton glacial.

-« Seigneur Albafica ! » Lançais-je en accourant auprès de lui.

-« Ne m'approche pas ! » Ordonna-t-il alors que je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-« C'est bon, je peux vous toucher, j'ai réussit. Vous pourrez immuniser les personnes auxquelles vous tenez ! » Souriais-je les larmes aux yeux.

-« La seule personne à laquelle je tiens est déjà immunisée. » souffla-t-il

Je le regardais, mes yeux embrumés de larmes son visage maculé de sang empoisonné n'exprimait qu'une émotion si pure, le bonheur. Un sourire doux découvrait ses dents alignées, blanches, parfaites, ses yeux si bleus brillaient d'un éclat rieur. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et caressa ma tête avec beaucoup de douceur. Je le serrais délicatement dans mes bras, de peur d'aggraver ses blessures.

-« Je suis si contente de vous voir sourire ! » dis-je

-« Moi aussi, je suis heureux de sourire enfin. » soupira-t-il.

-« Albafica, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal, mais tu es sérieusement blessé. Il faut que l'on te soigne. » Annonça gentiment Shion en se glissant sous le bras du Seigneur Albafica pour le relever. Je l'aidais. Nous le traînâmes jusqu'à sa maison et appelâmes un médecin.

J'attendais, assise par terre, le dos contre son lit, attendant qu'il se réveille. Je contemplais le champ écarlate qui s'étendait à perte de vu. Chaque jour qui passait, j'allais lui cueillir une rose et la déposais sur son bureau. Pour passer le temps, je dessinais, son portrait, des roses, le paysage, la maison. Un matin alors que je revenais de qui aurait pu être une cuisine à une autre époque, je remarquais que le lit était vide. Je regardais par la fenêtre, il était là, installé sur le rebord de l'ouverture, les cheveux balayés par le vent, les jambes dans le vide.

-« Seigneur Albafica. » appelais-je doucement

Il se retourna, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-« Bonjour. » me dit-il

-« Euh…Bonjour. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger. » déclarais-je

-« Inutile, je n'ai pas faim. Viens ici. » fit-il

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui. Il regardait dans le vide, j'observais son visage, serein, la même expression que lorsqu'il dormait. Il se tourna vers moi, un nouveau sourire naissant sur son visage.

-« Alors tu as réussit. Quel est ton nom ?» questionna-t-il

-« Oui. Je m'appelle Hana.» dis-je, un peu intimidée

Il approcha son visage du mien, et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-« Merci. C'est un joli nom. »murmura-t-il

Il regarda à nouveau dans le lointain, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux. Il sentait si bon.

-« Seigneur Albafica ? » demandais-je

-« Juste Albafica. » dit-il calmement

-« Pourrais-je rester ici avec vous ? » hésitais-je

-« J'en serais ravi. » fit-il

Je soupirais, et laissais cette vague de bonheur m'envahir. J'allais vivre ici dorénavant, avec Albafica. Nous resterons ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
